I'll Always Love You
by antaurilover685
Summary: When Danielle comes home one night covered in bruises from a bully, it's up to Whampire to make her smile again. Sequel to Siren of the Night. Whampire X OC


Danielle was running as fast as she could. She's wearing her normal clothes and she's wearing a rainbow hoodie with her hood up covering her face. She also has a light blue backpack and she was carrying her cooking textbooks. She ran to the secret cave entrance and she moved the rock aside and she jumped down the hole and moved back the rock back onto the hole. She went down the stairs and she placed her backpack and textbooks on the table. She took off her shoes and socks and she rolled up each pant leg. She walked over to the edge of the small tide pool and she sat very close to the edge. The full moon shines on to the tide pool making the reflections shine on the cave walls. She pulled her knees up and she cried into her knees.

She cried for about 10 minutes when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"My love, why are you crying?" said Whampire

She looked up to see her BF, Whampire, hovering towards her. He then landed near her as he walked over to her and he sat next to her.

"I had a bad day at my class today. And then after my class, one of the bullies found me and well…." Said Danielle

She lifted the hoodie and on her cheek was a nasty bruise. Her long brown hair is tied up in a high ponytail. When she showed her face to him, his eyes widened as he eyed the bruise on her cheek.

"It gets worse…." Said Danielle

She stood up and she took off her sweatshirt, revealing multiple bruises on both of her arms and there was a small bruise on her chest. Both his eyes and his mouth widened when he saw all the bruises on her body.

"Who did this to you?" said Whampire

She placed her sweatshirt back on with the hood down and she went over and sat next to Whampire as some tears feel from her eyes.

"The meanest girl in the university by the name of Heather. She's also the one who signed me up in that contest a week ago. I haven't even done anything to her and now she's hurting me both physically and mentally. She always pushes me down. Like one time, she said that even if I look formal, no guy would ever go out with me. Then another time, she told me that this one guy liked me and she told me to talk to him and when I did, he told me that he didn't have a crush on me and they both laughed at me. She always tortures me and hurts me and now I look hideous." Said Danielle

She cried into her knees again. Whampire just couldn't believe what he had heard. Why would she be bullied like that? Also why would a girl do those things to her? She didn't do anything bad to her and yet she still gets hurt. As she continued to cry, he put his left hand on her shoulder while his right hand rubbed her back in circles gently to try to calm her down.

"There, there. This bully is hurting you for too long. But, I do know one thing that you have and she doesn't." said Whampire

She looked at Whampire.

"What's that?" said Danielle

He then kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"You have me. You have a boyfriend who loves you and gives you comfort. Plus, I always make you smile. And she doesn't know that but you." Said Whampire

She smiled at him and he used his claw finger to wipe away the rest of her tears. He stood up and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Plus, you have your special traits that makes you who you are today. And no one can change you. Not even this Heather. I love you for who you are." Said Whampire as he laid a hand on her unbruised cheek.

She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes as she looked at Whampire.

"You're right. Thank you." Said Danielle

Then he used his claws to cut the rubber band that held her pony tail in place and her hair fell back down to the middle of her back.

"You should let your hair down more often. It makes you look more cuter." Whispered Whampire

She blushed as she brushed a part of her hair behind her ear.

Then they heard a snobbish voice above them and Danielle gasped as she heard the voice.

"That's her! That's Heather!" said Danielle

Whampire looked up and then he smiled an evil grin as he came up with the greatest idea.

"Stay here. I'm going to teach her not to mess with my girlfriend." Said Whampire as he jumps off the edge of the tide pool and he flies out of the secret cave.

He then sees Heather talking on her cell phone. Heather has long blond hair that goes to the middle of her back, she wears a pink dress that has sequins on it and wears a white pair of pumps. She even has rings on every single finger and her voice is so annoying. After a while, she puts her phone away and she snickered.

"That little loser deserved every beating I gave her today. She needs to know that there's only one perfect girl in the cooking class and that girl is me! Everyone thinks she's so great and awesome, well not anymore." Said Heather

He heard every little word and he was beyond mad. As she turned and walked away, he then landed right behind her and she turned around and when she saw Whampire, it took every inch of her not to scream.

"Please! Don't suck my blood! I'll do anything you want!" screamed Heather

"Don't ever, EVER hurt Danielle again or I'll suck your blood through a straw! Understand?" said Whampire

She whimpered and she nodded her head really fast. He then unsheathed his fangs and hissed loudly at her. She screamed as she ran as fast as she could. He chuckled as he ran to the stony edge and leaped off and he soared through the sky as he makes his way to the secret cave where he saw Danielle with her feet in the water in the tide pool. She looked up and smiled as he landed right beside her.

"I heard everything you said and I even heard her screaming from here. That was awesome of you, Whampie! Thank you so much!" cheered Danielle as she hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Anything for you, my love. But I still need to cheer you up and I know just how to do it." Said Whampire as he jumped up and he hovered in the air.

He then offered his hand to her.

"Do you trust me, my love?" questioned Whampire as he smiled at her.

She looked at his hand and smiled at him as she grasped his hand with her own hand.

"With my life." Said Danielle

"Then hold on tight!" said Whampire as he pulled her up to the sky.

She felt scared as she was being lifted up in the air. She grasped onto him as he went higher into the sky. He rubbed her back.

"Don't be scared. Look, you can see the entire ocean from here." Said Whampire as she turned to see the ocean shining courtesy of the full moon. She smiled in wonder.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Danielle

She looked at him as he kissed her forehead and she blushed deeply.

"But you're more beautiful." Whispered Whampire as he took her right hand in his left and he placed her right hand on his shoulder and he placed his right hand on her waist. They then started to waltz as the moon shined brightly on them as a spotlight. While they were dancing, dolphins started to jump out of the water so Whampire had to float a little bit higher so they wouldn't be smacked by the dolphins.

While they continued to dance, she completely forgot about what happened. Sure, she was beaten up by the meanest girl on campus and she was hurt mentally and physically but in the end, her boyfriend scared the meanest girl away and they were now dancing above the ocean with a bunch of stars twinkling in the sky. Whampire then grabbed a Gardenia flower while they danced and he placed it behind her ear. She blushed and smiled at him as they danced higher and higher into the sky. Then 20 minutes later, he started to float back down to the secret cave.

As they landed back at the secret cave, they kissed deeply. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other as they sat next to each other near the edge of the tide pool as they watch the stars and the moon.

"What you did, that was incredible! I hope we can do that again real soon." Said Danielle

He smiled at her as she held hands with him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We can, my love. We can. But for now, let's enjoy this romantic moment together." Whispered Whampire

"Of course." Whispered Danielle

They continued to watch the moon and the stars as they held hands and enjoyed being with each other. No matter what happens they will always love each other till the end of time.

Hey everybody! I hope you guys like this new one-shot! I had a lot of help with this one and I like to thank newbienovelistRD for her help. Thank you so much, amiga! Also I do not own "Ben 10". By the way, any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I will see you guys later. Thank you and bye bye!


End file.
